Are You Jealous, Jenna?
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Jenna Winston, she's lean, mean and a troublemaking machine. She just found her long lost brother, Dally, and she isn't going to lose him again. Even if it means terrorizing her bro's dates!
1. Siblings 'Til Thee End

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outisders. But i do own Jenna!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Siblings 'Til Thee End**

**Dally's POV**

Last night at Buck's, I had the time of my life. I got so drunk that I barely knew where I was, and I met this hot chick. I think I laid her, but I don't remember. Buck kicked me out of his house 'cause I puked all over his bedroom. Maybe I did get laid if I was in Buck's bedroom, damn I wish I remembered. I hope I see her again anyway. So right now I'm heading towards the Curtis's house. Ponyboy should be at home since its Saturday. Sodapop is probably working and Darrel too. If Darry and Soda were my brothers I wouldn't be out partying so much. They would make me go to work. Yeah, like that would ever happen. I'm a free man. I can do what ever I want. I can creep my self out sometimes, Like when I talk to my self, like how I'm doing now.

"Hey Dal" I heard a voice call out. I swerved around and saw Johnny running towards me.

"Hey Johnny, what's up bro." I punched Johnny playfully on his arm.

"Where you heading, Pony's house?" Johnny asked. Johnny and Ponyboy are like brother themselves, even though they aren't blood related.

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"Sure"

We weren't that far from Ponyboy's house. Maybe like a block or two away.

"So Johnny, how's it with the girls?" I asked giving Johnny a devious grin.

"Same 'ol same 'ol. I ignore them, they ignore me." Johnny was never a ladies man anyway.

"Don't worry Johnnycake, one day women are all you'll be thinking about." I said opening the gate to Ponyboy's house.

"I hope not" I heard Johnny mumble. I didn't feel like bugging him about what he said.

I knocked on the door and then entered the house. The Curtis's never leave their door closed. It's a good thing too, 'cause if you're a party animal like me you need a place to crash at 3 or 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Pony, you in here?" Johnny yelled once he entered the house.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Pony yelled back.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing interesting on, not even Mickey Mouse. Luckily, Two-Bit, one of the funniest people I know, walks into the house.

"Hey man, what's good?" I was glad someone else came by to visit. I was as bored as hell.

"Nothing, I just back from a date." He said happily.

"How'd it go?" I asked. Two-Bit always gives the best details. Especially since all his dates usually end by him getting laid.

Two-Bit began saying that him and his date; Anna, probably one of his many blondes, were at the Nightly Double from 10PM to 2 in the morning. Afterwards, they went to the drive-in at like 5 AM watching some crappy beach movie. But they weren't really watching the movie; they were in Two-Bit's car in the back seat. And well you guys know what happens. So then like at 7AM they wake up and Two-Bit drives her back to her house, and then he went to go eat breakfast, and blah blah blah.

"You have some wild nights, Two-Bit." Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah, if I ever did those things, Darry would have my head." Ponyboy said.

Darry can be over-protecting and demanding when it comes to Ponyboy. I would never know how it feels. But when I was young I did have a younger sister. I remembered my parents adored her, and ignored me. That's why I got into so much trouble; my parents ignored me too much. Then they started yelling at me and hitting me and, well it's over now. I don't have to think about it. But sometimes I do wonder what ever happened to my little sister. She wasn't that much younger then me. I never told anyone about her, not even Johnny. I just act like she never existed.

"Pony, when you turn 18 I'm taking you to a strippers club. No questions asked." I said slouching down on the couch; then I put my hands on the back of my head, so I looked relaxed. I saw Ponyboy's face lit up, he would have something to look forward later on in his life.

"Alright this is a bust. I'm bored. I'll come back later." I said getting up from the couch.

"Alright, bye Dal" Johnny said.

"Bye Dally" Two-Bit said not taking his eyes off the TV once Mickey came up on screen.

"See ya later Dal" Pony said lastly.

I wanted to find some action so I was thinking about going to the drive-in. I borrowed Buck's car as usual and drove around town, looking around to pick up a board. I found this one chick, she was hot. She had red curly hair, black torn jeans, and a red t-shirt that said 'She Devil'. I gave her one of my signature smiles and a wink, and the next thing I knew she was walking up to me.

"Hey cute thang" She said. I knew automatically she was a greaser. I said nothing, I just patted the seat next to me, and nothing more needed to be said. She seemed to know who I was since she replied with a "Sure Dally". Then she hopped in my car and we drove to the drive-in. Well you guys know what happens next, one thing kiss leads to another step, and yeah…

At around 10PM I drove her back to her house. I got her number, so I would probably keep in touch with her. She was good, if you know what I mean. I drove back to the Curtis's house, and on my way there I heard this rumble going on. I drove passed this ally way where the fight was being held. I reversed the car when I saw that the person that the gang was fighting was a girl. And the gang was Socs. So I double parked the car and ran to help the girl. She knocked two Socs out, but there was still three more raging at her. I punched two Socs out of her way. She seemed to have gotten pissed off, 'cause she pushed me and told me to 'fuck off' but I knew she needed help. After I beat the living shit out of the two Socs, and the girl was almost about to kill the other Soc, they ran off. After the Socs ran, I got a good look at the girl; she had dirty blonde hair and she reached half way up my neck. She had a few cuts and bruises but she wasn't badly injured.

"You okay?" I asked wiping some blood off of my lip.

She gave me a dirty look and then said, "Why the hell did you help me? I could've handled it."

"Not the way I saw it" I gave her a cocky smile. "What's your name?"

"Jenna Winston" she said and then walked out of the alley way. That's when a thought hit me. Is she my sister?

"Wait! Hold on, your last name is Winston?" I asked sounding curious.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She said ignorantly.

"What are you doing around here?" I asked. Was she looking for me?

"I'm looking for someone." She said. She wouldn't look in the eyes.

"Who, your brother?" I asked sounding dumbfounded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" That's when I got a good look into her eyes. Her eyes were the opposite of mine. Her's were bright and happy, while mine were dark and deep.

"My name is Dallas Winston." I said holding onto her shoulders.

"What! Dally!" She yelled. She had tears in her eyes. She ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back only seconds later but then let go.

"What are you doing around here, kid?" I asked messing up her hair.

"Well you know how mom died, and how I had to be put in a foster home, 'cause dad was an alcoholic." She said. I almost forgot she was sent away only months after my mother died. My father drank more and more each day and it wasn't healthy for her. She was the good child in the family; I was the lost cause, as my parents use to say.

"So you ran away?" I knew where this was going.

"Sorta, but my foster parents sorta wanted me gone. I became a real trouble-maker. I hung out with thugs and learned how to fight. And my foster folks didn't like that. So once I told them I was going to look for my brother then laughed at me and said 'Good Riddance'. And they looked like such nice people when I first arrived to their house too." She sighed and then smiled.

"Well, I'm for one glad you are here. But I don't know where to keep you." I said scratching my head.

"What am I, a pet? I can take care of my self. I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said giving me a reassuring look. She was tough, just like her big brother. But I for one wasn't going to let her wonder off in the street to get beat up again.

"Let's crash at my friend's house, okay?" I said walking up to the car.

"Sure, I'm kinda tired anyway." She said in between a big yawn.

As we drove towards the Curtis's house and I kept asking Jenna questions.

"How old are you?" I asked

"Sixteen"

"And how did you get into that fight with those Socs anyway?"

"Socs? That's what they're called?" She said in between a few chuckles. "Five Socs in a car were driving next to my while I was walking. They asked if I wanted a ride to the 'lost and found' so then I swore at them and then one of them splashed beer on my shoes, then I threw a rock at their car window. Then one thing led to another." She yawned again.

I didn't bother to ask her any more questions. She was tired and I wanted her to get some sleep. When we reached the Curtis's house I carried her in my arms and walked into the house. Everyone gasped and stared at me, while I laid Jenna down on the couch.

"Who's she Dal?" Darry asked.

"Don't you think she's a bit young for you, Dal?" Soda joked.

"She's my sister." I said. Then everything went quiet. I fell asleep on the floor next to Jenna.

* * *

**_Aww Dally has a baby sister. Well she's not really a baby anymore. Anyway, don't go away, come check up on the following chapters! Oh, and please review!_**


	2. Invasion of the Date Crasher

**_Disclaimer: Outsiders do not belong to me. Jenna, on the other hand, does._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"**Invasion Of The Date Crasher"**

**Dally's POV **

I woke up on the cold floor. My back was hurting like a bitch. The sun was beaming at me, as if it was trying to say 'Good Morning'. Jesus Christ, stupid sun! I sat up and took a peek at Jenna. She was still asleep on the couch. She was all snuggled up in the blankets Darry had put out for her that night. I'm glad Darry and Soda didn't mind her staying for the night, and luckily they didn't ask me questions about her.

"Morning Dal, so would you mind telling us about your so called "sister" we never knew about?" Soda asked while getting ready for work.

I seemed to have spoken to soon about the 'not asking questions about my sister' crap.

"Well it's a long story Sodapop." I was just not in the mood to mention the whole story.

Thankfully, Steve came barging in the house.

"Hey Dally" Steve said walking into the kitchen and coming out with a piece of cake in his hand. "Who's she?"

"His "sister" that he never told us about." Soda used air quotes when he said the word 'sister'. I can't believe Soda thinks I'm lying about Jenna being my sister.

"No kidding, Dally?" Steve said widening his eyes. "What's her name?"

"Jenna" I said.

"Come on Soda, you're late for work again." Darry said grabbing his material needs for work.

"Alright, See ya later Dally" Soda said before he left.

"Yeah, bye Dal" Steve said eating the last piece of chocolate cake before following Soda out of the house.

Once the house turned quiet again I fell back to sleep. About an hour later I felt someone tugging on my shirt.

"Dally!" It was Jenna.

"Hm? Oh hey, kid. Sleep well?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah"

"Hey Dal, I didn't know you were here- -" Ponboy said while entering the living room but then froze when he saw Jenna. "Hi, who're you?"

"My name's Jenna. Who are you?"

"That's Ponyboy" I said getting up from the floor and walking into the kitchen. I heard Jenna snicker when I said that 'Ponyboy' was his name, and Pony's ear turned red when he saw her laugh.

"Be nice Jenna, he's a cool kid." I said trying to cover up Pony. Pony smirked at me and then went to the bathroom.

"So his real name is Ponyboy? Hahaha!" Jenna was as cruel and ignorant as much as I was. She was like the baby sister I always wanted. I heard Ponyboy turn on the water in the shower and then I saw Jenna with the most devious smirk on her face.

She then walked out of the kitchen.

**Jenna's POV**

Ponyboy looked like an innocent person I could bother. I was looking for some action and I found some. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, and purposely flushed the toilet three times.

"Dally, is that you?" Ponyboy asked from the shower. I had to think fast, so I ran out of the bathroom and entered a room. I jumped on the bed and hid myself under the covers. Two minutes later, Ponyboy walked into the same room.

"Dally?" He asked. Why does he keep thinking its Dally? Is Dally as much as a troule-maker as I am? I wiggled a little so Ponyboy could walk closer to the covers. It was like playing cat and mouse. He was so gullible. Once he was a few inches away from the sheets, I popped up, like a jack-in-the-box. The funniest part was when Ponyboy yelled that the neighbors from down the block probably heard him.

Dally then came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled. Ponyboy's yelling probably shook Dally up.

"Ponyboy and I were playing hide-and seek." I said innocently. Ponyboy stared at me and I gave him a seductive smile. Boy, did his ears turn red.

Dally grinned and then playfully punched Ponyboy on the arm.

"I hope that's all you're playing I wouldn't want you to be flirting with my little sister." Dally said with a smirk.

"Your sister!" Ponyboy screeched.

"Yeah, it's a long story though." Dally said scratching his head.

"I've got time." Ponyboy said. He grabbed a blue sweat shirt and a pair of jeans, and then sat down on the bed.

Dally sighed heavily, "Well, when I lived back in New York my mother and father had another kid; Jenna. They loved Jenna like crazy and - -"

"Oh, puh-lease! Our parents loved us both until you started hanging out with the wrong people and started acting differently." I said crossing my arms.

"Can you shut up; I'm trying to tell the story." Dally said. I chuckled and gave him a hand gesture to continue.

"So, anyway, my mom passed away and my dad was in no condition to take care of us. So being the good brother that I was I called the cops when my father was about to hit Jenna for drinking the last bit of the milk in the fridge."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot dad was about to hit me." I said widening my eyes.

"Yeah then I jumped on his back and we started a fight. Then when he settled down I called the cops, and then when the police arrived, they found beer and liquor lying around the whole house." Dally said crossing his arms.

"Wow, that's terrible." Ponyboy interrupted the family flashback.

"So, Jenna was sent to a foster home the next day, and I haven't heard from her since. Sometimes I forgot she existed."

"Gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"But then while I was driving back to your house, Pony, I saw a fight going on. And to my surprise, Jenna was the one fighting against five Socs. Then I jumped in the fight." Dally had a proud smile on his face when he said I was fighting against the Socs.

"I'm guessing you guys were victorious…" Ponyboy said.

"Yeah" Dally said proudly.

I grinned crazily and then walked out of the room. Ponyboy wasn't my type in a guy. He was too innocent and gullible. He would probably be a good friend though.

Dally walked into the living room and picked up the phone. I stared at him while he made his phone call.

"Hey baby, remember me?" Dally said seductively into the phone.

I wrinkled my forehead while he sweet talked with the person on the phone. I paced around the room for almost half and hour until Dally got off the phone. I had nothing better to do.

"Who was the one on the phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"A girl I met" Dally said with a grin. "Why do you care?"

"I was just curious." I said with the most innocent look on my face.

"I gotta meet up wit her. I'll see you guys later." Dally said walking out of the house. My mouth was hanging open.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"He just walked out on us! He just left!" I said closing my mouth. I had this sick feeling in my stomach; I didn't want Dally to leave.

"I'm gonna go with him." I said putting on my shoes.

"Are you serious?" Ponyboy asked. I didn't answer, I was already out the door.

Dally didn't know I was following him. Luckily he was going by foot to meet up with the girl, other then his car. We ended up at a deli store. Once the girl saw Dally, she ran up to him and they started to make out. I couldn't take it; I had to make a move.

"Hey Bro!" I said skipping towards Dally. Dally jumped and turned around.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Dally asked trying to keep his cool.

"I wanted to spend time with my brother, is all" I said innocently. Dally rolled his eyes and messed up my hair. The girl was all over Dally, her arms were still wrapped around his neck and her legs looked like they were about to jump onto Dally.

I walked to up to Dally and moved her arms away from him.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Julie"

"Nice name." I lied.

"So what do we have planned?" I asked as I looked at Julie.

"We were thinking about taking a romantic stroll around the park, right Dally?" The girl asked.

"Oh, cool. Let's go!" I said.

On our way to the park, Julie was holding onto Dally's hand. I acted fast and jumped on Dally's back.

"Give me a piggy back ride, Dal." I said. My plan worked, Dally let go of Julie's hand. Dally gave me a 5 minutes ride and then dropped me on the grass.

Once we made it to the park we sat down at the fountain. I took off my shoes and entered the water. Then out of no where, Dally and Julie started making out again. I sighed and then began splashing around. Dally started laughing while Julie looked like she had enough. I thought she had enough but she wouldn't leave. Once we were back on our feet we walked around the block. While walking around the block, Julie asked for a piggy back ride too. I wrinkled my forehead and faced forward. I saw near by a mud puddle, I hatched another idea.

I ran up to Julie who was still on Dally's back; then I yanked her necklace that she was wearing. It was a green pendant.

"Give that back!" She yelled as she hopped off of Dally's back.

My plan was working. I ran around trees and bushes with her right behind me. Then I made a quick jump over the mud puddle and just as I thought she slipped and landed in the mud. Dally had his hand over his eyes. I laughed out loud and fell to the clean grass.

"That's it! I had enough!" Julie yelled and yanked the necklace out of my head. Then in a huff she left, she didn't even say 'bye' to Dally. Dally walked up to me, he looked like he was going to slug me, but he didn't. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he asked me if I wanted a Coke. I grinned and agreed. I would do anything to not lose my brother again, anything…

* * *

**_Aww, Dally and Julie's date was ruined. Jenna must really want her brother single or maybe she just doesn't want to let go of the one she really loves._**

**_Please Review! _**


	3. Jenna Strikes Back: A New Missison

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own The Outsiders. I own Jenna, and dallygally19 owns Lena._

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**"Jenna Strikes Back: A New Mission"**

**Jenna's POV**

After Dally and I went to get a soda from the deli we went out and took a joy ride in his car. It was getting dark so he dropped me off at the Curtis's house. I asked if he was going to come in with me, but he said he had some business to take care of. I entered the Curtis's house alone and Ponyboy and two other guys were eating at the dinner table.

"Hi, you're Jenna, right?" One of the boys asked. I nodded my head, I didn't move from the door way.

"This is my brother, Sodapop, and that's my other brother Darry." Ponyboy said bringing his plate into the kitchen table.

"H-Hi" I said. I get nervous when I'm on the spot.

"So you're Dally's younger sister, huh. Why did you come to see him anyway?" Darry asked.

"No offence, but my reason is kind of personal." I said staring at the floor.

"None taken, I understand. It's a family thing." Darry said facing Soda.

"You can sit if you like." Soda asked getting up from the kitchen table.

I sat down at the edge of the couch. I wondered when Dally would come back. I didn't want to be in a place where I just met the people. Ponyboy then came out of the kitchen and sat down on the armchair.

"So how'd it go today?" he asked.

"Well I crashed Dally's date. It was the best. That broad, Julie, had what was coming to her." I said giving a cocky smile. Ponyboy chuckled and then let out a sigh.

"Are you going to stay here for tonight?" He asked. He was the only one I think I could normally talk to, other then Dally of course.

"I don't know. I think Dally's gonna come back and take me to his place or something." I said taking off my shoes and lying down on the couch. Ponyboy got up from the couch and went inside his room, then came back with a blanket.

"Here just in case you get cold in the night." He said, handing me the blanket.

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll use it. Dally will come any minute." I said staring out the window. I shut my eyes for about a minute, I wasn't technically sleeping. I still heard what was going on.

"I'm gonna be out all night with Steve, alright Darry?" I heard Soda ask.

"Where you gonna be this late?" Darry's muscular voice echoed in the living room.

"We're going to this new club; I forgot what it was called. But it just opened, and me and Steve will be partying all night." Soda chuckled.

"Where you gonna crash for the night?"

"I'll probably be at Steve's place."

"Be careful"

"Okay"

I heard the door slam shut. I perked my head up and then the lights turned off. I laid my head back on the couch, and shut my eyes again. The next time I woke up was because of the loud thunder. I checked outside the window; it was raining very hard. When the lightening flashed I shivered and hid under the blanket. The thunder seemed to be getting louder and louder.

I got up from the couch and walked into Pony's room. He looked so comfortable. I wrinkled my forehead and jumped on his bed. I sat down next to him and shook him, so he could wake up.

"Hey Pony, wake up." I whispered.

"Hmm?" Ponyboy said rubbing his eyes. "Jenna? What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?" I didn't like thunder storms, they scared me.

"Umm sure" Ponyboy moved over a little. I laid down face up, staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like thunder storms." When I heard the thunder again I huddled next to Ponyboy. He didn't seem scared of the thunder, and he didn't seem to mind that I was cuddling next to him. He put his arm over me, and then I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up Ponyboy was still sleeping next to me. I sighed and shook him a little.

"Hey Pony, wake up." I said, I sat up and started to stretch.

"Morning" Ponyboy sounding drowsy, "Sleep well?" He said with a smile.

"Yep, your bed is real comfy." I said giving him one of my signature smiles.

"Oh gawd…" I heard a voice say from the door. Pony and I both turned our heads and found Dally with his mouth wide open. "What the hell! You're sleeping with my sister, Pony?" Dally grabbed Ponyboy by his shirt.

"Dally let him go! We didn't do anything…" I said. Dally then dropped Ponyboy on the bed.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked.

"Do I look like I did 'it' last night?" I asked stretching my arms.

"You mean you've done 'it' before?" Dally asked, he actually sounded concerned.

"Uhh yeah" I said giving my brother a cocky smile.

"Why you…" Dally said trying to grab me, but I was laughing so hard that I ducked and ran to the bathroom.

When I finished taking a shower I walked into the living room. Dally was slouched on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Ha, when do you read the morning paper, Dal?" I asked walking up to him.

"Since the last time I got my picture in it." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV. Ponyboy then came into the living room and sat on the armchair.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked putting my arm around Dally.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to Buck's for awhile. I'm getting my pay today."

"Your pay? What do you do?"

"I do some rodeo, I work for Buck."

"Oh can we come?" I asked gesturing for Pony to butt in.

"It'll be boring; you guys wouldn't want to go." Dally tried to discourage me.

"Hmph, fine Pony and I will just go out by ourselves." I said sitting on Pony's lap.

"We will?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded my head and grabbed Pony by his hand and led him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Pony asked when we hid around his house.

"Shhh! We're gonna follow Dal." I said. "You'll be my assistant. The business is crashing Dally's dates."

"Are you sure about this? Why don't you let Dal date some girls?" Ponyboy said. I guess he didn't want to get slugged by my bro.

"Because! So are you in or are you out?" I asked. I felt like a spy, it was the best feeling I had ever since I came to this town.

"Alright"

"Yes! We'll be official 'Dating Crashers'." I said while humming the 'James Bond' song. Ponyboy chuckled and stood next to me while we waited for Dally to come out.

After about 5 minutes Dally finally came out. He opened the gate and walked down the block.

C'mon Pony, he's on the move!" I said as I jumped over the gate. Ponyboy did the same. We were across the street from Dally, following his every move. Dally froze for a minute and then ran around the block. I gave Ponyboy a puzzlingly look, then we both ran to catch up to Dally.

"You think he saw us?" I asked while running.

"I doubt it" Ponyboy said. Ponyboy ran a lot faster then me but he slowed down 'cause I couldn't run any faster. When I finally got a sight of my brother he was in a fight with two other guys.

"Typical, Dally joined in the fighting." Ponyboy said in between a few gasps for breath.

"Hey look" I said pointing towards a girl leaning against a brick wall, she was trying to avoid the fight. "It seems Dally wanted to be a hero today." I wrinkled my forehead and crossed my arms.

After the two guys left, Pony and I got closer to Dally and the girl. We were hiding on a corner of an alley way. We could hear them perfectly.

"Are you alright?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, thanks so much." The girl replied.

"What's your name?" I got a peek to see Dally's expression. He was showing his seductive smile.

"Lena" She said getting closer to Dal. "Are you doing anything now?"

"Not at the moment"

"How about you and me go hang out."

"You read my mind" Dally and Lena were hand-in-hand already.

"Alright Pony, operation date crashing" I gave Pony a smirk. Our first mission: Lena is going down!

* * *

**_Ohhh another victim for Jenna to terrorize! And with the help of Ponyboy, this will be a mission like no other. Please stay tune and review!_**


	4. Because I'm Worth It

**_Disclaimer: Ok let's cut to the chase, the outsiders do not belong to me! Jenna does though and dallygally19 owns Lena!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

"**Because I'm Worth It"**

**Dally's POV**

Lena was one hot broad. I was going to make sure to have tons of fun with her. The first place I could think of was the creek. It was a nice sunny day; it was perfect temperature to go swimming. I led her to the T-Bird and drove all the way downtown towards the creek.

_In the summertime when the weather is high  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find  
_

**Jenna's POV **

That sonofabitch is taking that whore on a date! Aren't us greasers friends good enough for Dally to hang around with?

"Let's go Ponyboy!" I said running from the alley way. Ponyboy came close behind me, but he was limping for some unknown reason. We tried to stay hidden next to the cars that were parked, while Dally drove his "love-mobile" to where ever the hell he was taking that skank.

I slowed down to reach up to the limping Ponyboy; I wanted to know what the hell he was up to.

"What are you doing? You're slowing me down!" I said practically jogging, not really running

"In the alley way I think a piece of glass went in my shoe" Pony winced while taking a step. I sighed and stopped running.

"Take off your god damn shoe and take the glass out!" I said irritatingly. I watched where Dally's car was going. Luckily there was a red light, so it gave us some time to catch up.

"Done" Ponyboy said sounding more relieved.

"Okay, let's go!" I said pulling Ponyboy and ran at the fastest speed I could.

**Dally's POV **

As I dove through the tall grass and parked the car near the creek I saw Lena's face light up. I turned off the car and got out, I was waiting for Lena to be right next to me, but she was still in the car.

"What are you waiting for, Lena?" I raised an eye brow and she came giggling towards me. I hugged her from her waist and kissed her neck.

"I was thinking about going swimming." I said seductively. She smiled and began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Let's go take a dip then!" She squealed. She pulled me towards a huge rock where she laid her shirt and jeans, and all she had on was her bra and panties. And my I add I felt like I was in heaven. I took off my jacket and shirt and then pants and dived in the water. She then followed and made a big splash landing. We both laughed and splashed each other.

_In the summertime when the weather is high  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find_

**Jenna's POV **

I finally got a sight of Dally's T-Bird. It was parked near a creek, and Dally and Lena were swimming in the water…

"Wait! Hold up, Dally is swimming with Lena, and in the same water area!" I yelled only loud enough Ponyboy to hear.

"You-are-over-reacting" Ponyboy said sounding out all the syllables.

"C'mon, let's go ruin the date!" I said excitedly. I ran behind the T-Bird and eyed the two "love birds" as they swam. They weren't even swimming! They were splashing each other… I gave a deep sigh and took out something from by pocket hoodie.

"What are you doing with a sling shot in your pocket?" Ponyboy asked.

"Shh be quiet and get me a rock." I said as I untangled the sling shot. Ponyboy gave me a smooth, round, small, pebble. I rolled my eyes.

"Ponyboy…" I said wrinkling my forehead. "What is this?" I threw the rock he gave me, and picked up a double sided sharp rock. "Now this is a rock!" I placed the rock in the sling shot and aimed my target down.

"Are you sure about this?" Ponyboy asked with some doubt in his voice.

"Shhh grasshopper, you'll ruin my concentration." I said. I got a perfect aim now. I stretched the band back and let go so that the rock flung into the air and hit its target.

"OWW" I heard Lena yelp. The rock aimed straight at Lena's head.

"Are you alright?" Dally asked rubbing Lena's head where the rock hit. Dally started scanning the scenery for any sign of who threw the rock, so me and Ponyboy hid beside the car again.

"That was a great hit!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"Thanks, you wanna try?" I asked handing Ponyboy the sling shot.

"No, no it's okay." Ponyboy said nervously.

"Nonsense, come here." I said as I grabbed another pointy rock. Ponyboy came next to me. I gave him the sling shot and he positioned himself and in three seconds he let go of the rock.

"Holy shit!" I slapped my forehead. The rock Ponyboy shot, hit Dally's door. "Nice one!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Ponyboy said starching his head

"Let's try again." I said.

This time I held Ponyboy's hands so that it was in a good position. I saw his ears turn red; I didn't think it was so bad though holding his hands. But anyway, I held his hands firm, trying to make sure he doesn't hit anything else but Lena. After our target was locked, I whispered in his ears "Let go" and immediately our hands were free from the tension. Except that when Ponyboy let go, his right hand slammed into his right eye.

"Oww" Ponyboy and Lena both yelped at the same time. I quickly covered Ponyboy's mouth, and hid next to the car again.

**Dally's POV **

What the hell is going on? Rocks are being thrown from everywhere.

"C'mon baby, let's go somewhere else." I said as I kissed Lena's head. I helped Lena out of the water and then I jumped out. Lena was sitting on the rock where she had laid her clothes on.

"You wanna fish?" Lena asked.

"Huh? We just got out of the water."

"I know but I love fishing, and I saw some in the water." Lena said. Her smile made me forget all about my troubles.

"Um sure, why not" I said.

So we went back into the water. Lena dived underwater and gestured me to follow her. I took a deep breath and held it, than I swam underneath.

_We're no grey, people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy_

**Jenna's POV **

When Lena and Dally both dived under water I had to act fast. I ran to where a big tree was. I motioned for Ponyboy to follow me when I saw that the coast was clear from the tree area. Once Ponyboy was next to me again, I tried to think quickly.

"Hey, what's that moving over there?" Ponyboy asked pointing towards a rustling near the leaves.

"I don't know, Pony." I said walking closer to the noise. I grabbed a branch and cleared the leaves. It was a type of water snake.

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Ponyboy exclaimed. With one hand, he grabbed the snake from its head, and then with his other hand, he grabbed the snake's scaly body.

Once Dally and Lena came back for air, Ponyboy quickly placed the snake in the direction of Lena, hoping the snake wouldn't move from that track.

"Great idea Pony! You're thinking like me now!" I said and then watched the snake. "C'mon little snake, you can do it!" I mumbled as I snake swam straight at Lena. Lena's head faced the snake, and then she let out a loud scream. Pony and I were laughing so much we could barely keep our balance.

The snake incident made Dally and Lena stay out of the water the whole time. After they got dressed, they sat behind the same tree me and Pony were at and chatted.

"So you live around here?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, in the 'North Side' of town" Lena replied.

"You have any siblings?" Dally asked getting closer to her.

"No, it's just me and my folks. They own a business of their own."

"A business? What are they going in the 'North Side' of town; they make plenty of money don't they?" Dally asked.

"Yeah they do, and we were about to move, but I love it in this part of town. So I begged and begged and we finally decided stayed."

"Good" Dally's final words were said, than he started to kiss Lena passionately. They were like heavily making out now. I grabbed the nearest object next to me, which was a small toad, and placed it on Lena's arm, which was around my brother. Luckily I wasn't caught in the action.

"Ewww!" Lena yelled and waved her arm frantically. The poor toad went flying in the air and landed in the water, but thankfully it swam away safely.

"C'mon Dally, let's go back to town. There aren't that many slimy animals and rocks there." Lena said.

They both walked back to the car, and me and Ponyboy sat on our asses trying to think of other ideas to ruin their date. We jumped a little when we heard Dally yelling "What the fuck happened to my car's door!"

The little incident with the sling shot and the rock, which was Pony's fault, ended up making a long scratch on Dally's car door. I shook my head in disapproval of Ponyboy's bad aim of rock throwing, and he gave me a sarcastic smirk.

**Dally's POV **

We drove back into town and stopped at a diner. Lena and I were both starving from the long, and well the harmful for her, day. We got a booth and sat down.

"Hi, can I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Yeah can I have a burger, fries, and a coke" I asked.

"Uh-Huh, and for you?" The waitress wrote down the order and then pointed at Lena.

"Can you get me a Meatball sandwich, fries, and a 7-Up"

"Alright, your meals we'll be here shortly." the waitress said before leaving the table.

Lena and I were getting into a very interesting conversation, when all of a sudden my little sister and Ponyboy come and sat down at our table.

"Hey bro!" Jenna said.

"Hey Dal" Ponyboy said right after.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked giving them a smile but in the inside I was burning with rage.

"We were hungry, so we decided to come here and eat, and then we found you two adorable looking couple sitting here." Jenna said with an innocent smile. I sighed and gave a pleading smile at Lena to let Jenna and Ponyboy stay. She rolled her eyes and turned the other cheek. Ponyboy and Jenna ordered when the waitress came back with our food, so they weren't going hungry themselves either; and by the looks of how fast they ate, they must have had a big day too.

After we ate our meals I didn't bother to pay the bill, so we left in a hurry. Jenna smirked when she saw how I avoided the bill, but Ponyboy and Lena didn't like the idea, but they followed it anyway.

It was getting late so I decided to take Lena back home, and since afterwards I was going to go to the Curtis's house, I decided to take Jenna and Pony along too.

**Jenna's POV **

When we were heading towards the T-Bird I called out "shot gun" and sat in the front seat.

"Nah-uh little lady, Lena gets "shot guns"" Dally said. I sighed really loud and rolled my eyes. I went in the back with Ponyboy and kept interrupting Dally and Lena's conversations.

When everything went quiet, I knew it was time to let Lena know never to see my big brother again.

"So bro, how's that broad Julie you've been seeing?" I said.

"Huh?" Lena said looking at Dally.

"What are you talking about, Jenna?" Dally said trying to sound like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You know the chick you banged 'yesterday'." I said yesterday loud and clear. Even though Dally really didn't screw Julie, I wanted to make sure Lena would think my brother was a disgusting, dirty, little, asshole.

"What the hell is she talking about, Dal? Do you have any confessions you would like to share with me?" Lena said ignorantly.

"Yeah bro, tell her how you masturbate every time you look at Julie's naked picture."

"That's enough Jenna" Dally said warningly.

Unfortunately, before Lena could answer with another 'huh' or 'what the hell is she talking about' we reached her house. She left the car without saying one word to either of us. I sat back in the car and relaxed, that date was over and ruined.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Over My Head

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders, but i do own Jenna, Dallygally19 owns Lena, and Nicki owns Vanessa!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**Over My Head"**

**Dally's POV**

I parked the car near the Curtis's house. Jenna and Ponyboy were talking about something and I was completely oblivious to their conversation. I was busy thinking about Lena. She might even be the right one for me. We walked into Pony's house, and we found Soda, Steve, and Johnny all in the living room.

"Hey guys" Jenna said cheerfully

"Hey, where's Two-Bit?" I said sitting down beside Johnny on the couch.

"On a date with Anna Maria." Steve said taking a sip of a Pepsi.

"I thought he was going for that broad, Molly?" I asked. Two-Bit has a wide collection of blondes that he considers to date. In my opinion the hottest girl Two-Bit ever introduced to us was this dirty blonde haired chick; Demi.

"Ponyboy, Vanessa's coming tomorrow. I can't go pick her up, I have work. I was thinking maybe you can go pick her up." Soda asked going into the kitchen and bringing out a plate of food for Ponyboy.

"Alright, what time?" Ponyboy said taking a bite out of the chicken that was placed on his plate.

"Around noon, bring her down to the DX. I'll see her there." Soda said. Ponyboy nodded his head and looked towards my sister.

"Jenna, you mind coming along with me to pick up my cousin?" Ponyboy asked. It seems him and Jenna have been getting along pretty well.

"Sure" Jenna said sitting down next to Ponyboy at the dinner table. She eyed Ponyboy scoop up his food into his mouth.

"You hungry too?" Ponyboy asked smiling at her. Jenna nodded slowly and gave him a smile.

"Sorry Jenna, but Ponyboy got the last bit of food." Soda yelled from the kitchen. From the loud clangs of pots and pans, it seems Soda was checking for any leftovers.

"Don't worry Soda; I'll share some of my food." Ponyboy said getting up from the table and coming back with another fork in his hand.

"Thanks!" Jenna said and started eating the food on Ponyboy's plate.

"Hey Pony, how are we going to get to the train station?" Jenna asked gulping down the food in her mouth.

"We'll probably walk or something." Ponyboy said.

"I'll give you guys a ride. I have nothing planned tomorrow." I said butting into the conversation. Lena didn't look so happy when I dropped her off at her house, I'll let her cool off for a day.

"Yeah, that would be great, bro!" Jenna said happily. Lately, Jenna has been appreciating my company; it's sort of strange but very thoughtful.

After the next few hours everyone was out of the house except for me, Jenna, Pony, Soda, and the hardest working person I ever met; Darry.

"Night Jenna" I said rubbing my sleepy sister's arm.

"Night bro" She said in between a big yawn.

I was sleeping on Darry's armchair but then when Jenna crash on the couch I decided to sleep on the floor next to her. The next morning I woke up with a pain in my back. Jenna was already up, and so was Ponyboy. It was about 11 in the morning, I was about to sleep some more but then I realized I had to give the squirts a ride to the train station. So I got up and took a long shower and put my clothes back on.

"You ready?" I asked putting on my leather jacket.

"Yup" They both said in unison.

On the way over to the station, we played a game that me and Jenna use to play when we were younger, the "Would You Rather" game. It was pretty childish but it made Jenna happy, so I didn't mind it all so much.

"Would rather be in a fight with Darry or a Soc?" Jenna asked. She was sitting in the front seat beside me.

"I would rather fight a Soc. I don't think I wanna mess around with Darry." I said truthfully.

"Oh I got a good one for Ponyboy, would you rather date a stripper or a hooker?" I asked slyly.

"It would depend on who the stripper or hooker was." Ponyboy replied. He gave a slight glance towards my sister. I hope he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking, 'cause if he imagines Jenna as a stripper or hooker, I'll beat the living shit out of him.

"Jesus Christ Pony, I wouldn't care who it was. I would go for both." I said. Jenna started to chuckle, "Jenna, if you ever think about becoming a stripper or a prostitute, you'll never see the light of day again." I said licking the sweat on my lower lip. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Hey, we're here!" She said excitingly.

We got out of the car and walked into the station. It was about 20 minutes until the right train where Ponyboy's cousin came. Almost every passenger except for Pony's cousin came out, I never met his cousin before, but I knew she didn't come out yet from the look on Ponyboy's face. When his face lit up I stared in the direction he was looking at. I think my face lit up as well.

I was looking at the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. She had brown hair, past her shoulders. She wore tight fitting jeans and a red tank top. If I hadn't gotten back to reality I think I would've drooled over her.

"Hey Vanessa!" Ponyboy said to his cousin.

"Hey Pony! Long time no see, huh." She said giving Pony a kiss on the cheek. "And who's this?" She said looking at my sister.

"I'm Jenna" My sister said politely. Usually she's really jumpy around the girls I find pretty.

"Nice to meet you Jenna, I'm guessing from the 'hello' from my cousin, that you know my name is Vanessa." Jenna and Vanessa shared a small laughter until I came into the picture. I swear I saw this twinkle in her eye when I saw her look at me.

"Hey sis, what's going on over here?" I said causally, as if I never noticed Vanessa was there.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked.

"This is Dally, Vanessa. He's Jenna's older brother." Ponyboy did the introduction for me.

"Hey Dally, it's nice to meet you." Vanessa's voice sounded so gentle.

"Same here" I said gazing at her icy blue eyes.

**Jenna's POV**

I felt this hot tingly sensation when Dally and Vanessa looked at each other. I think the feeling inside of me was my anger. We just me Vanessa and she seemed pretty nice, but now she and my brother are falling for each other. It's a shame that she's going on my 'hate list'

On the way back home Pony and I had to sit in the backseat, while Dally drove and Vanessa was sitting up front beside him. I would have butted into their conversations, just like I did with Lena, but Ponyboy was doing some catching up to do with his cousin, so I couldn't destroy a conversation if my fellow dating crasher was engaged in it.

Once we arrived to Ponyboy's house, Vanessa made herself at home. She laid her luggage on top of Ponyboy's bed, and then walked through the entire house, as if she was a health inspector checking for a violation of some sort. When she settled down in the living room, where everyone else was she smiled at Ponyboy.

"This place has changed." She said.

"You've been here before?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, but when I was younger. I remember a few things in here, but then there are other things, then I feel like I don't even know this house."

"Well it has been a few years" Ponyboy said giving Vanessa a warm smile.

"I'm assuming I wasn't here when Vanessa was in town." My brother can ask the stupidest questions ever. Its logic, bro. If Vanessa was here when she was younger and you were in New York probably when you were younger, what does that mean?

I sighed heavily and responded, "No Dal, I doubt you were even in Tulsa when she was here."

"She's right, you were probably still in New York." Ponyboy said.

"New York? Is that your hometown or something?" Vanessa asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, you should come with some time over there" Dally said trying his best to be flirtaous. I rolled my eyes at his request.

"Sure" She said simply.

"C'mon Vanessa, Soda wants to see you at his job." Ponyboy said getting up from the couch.

While walking towards the DX, Dally put his arm over Vanessa and started to ask her questions.

"Dal and Vanessa seem to be getting along, huh." Ponyboy said happily. I glared at him and he looked away.

Once we arrived at the DX, Dally shouted out Soda's name, and in a second, Soda was standing on top of a car trying to see who was calling him. When he saw Vanessa he jumped off the car.

"Hey Sodapop!" Vanessa said hugging her cousin.

"Hey Valen!" Soda said picking up Vanessa while she hugged him.

I whispered to Ponyboy, "Why did Soda call her Valen?"

"Valentina is her middle name, and Soda prefers to call her that instead of Vanessa." Ponyboy explained. I cocked my eye brow and wrinkled my forehead. That's a strange family thing I guess.

I had a feeling we were going to stay at the DX for a while, so I sat down on a car's hood, and eavesdropped on Soda and Vanessa's conversations.

There was a moment where Dally was leaning on a gas pump and Vanessa came along and leaned on Dally. Dally was probably enjoying himself, but it just made me more frustrated. I didn't want this new broad to take away my only brother, I had to think fast. So I grabbed the bucket of water that was next to the car, and when no one was looking I poured some of the water on the pump so that it spilled on Dally, which would make him move from his position.

"What the hell?" He said moving away from the gas pump and observing it. BINGO! That planned worked.

"I saw that." Ponyboy said crossing his arms.

"Oh, ok, so what? You are my partner in crime. Do you have any ideas on how to keep them apart?" I asked staring at Dally and Vanessa again.

"I'm not going to be part of this mission if it means destroying not only Dally's date but my own cousin's date." Ponyboy said sounding very serious. "I just won't be part of it."

"Fine, I don't need your help anyhow." I said walking away from Ponyboy. I glanced back at him to see what his reaction was. He had a blank expression on his face, he wasn't even looking back at me; he was staring at the cemented ground.

For the next few hours I had to bother Dally all on my own. What I mostly did was just be near him and never leave his side. Once everything went quiet I would talk about Julie or sometimes even Lena, which would make Vanessa very uncomfortable. At the end of the day me, Dally, and Vanessa slept in Ponyboy's house. I tired myself out; working alone on crashing your brother's date is hard work, even if the date was staying at a gas station the entire time. I left that day with Dally still being clueless about my business in crashing his dates, Vanessa being a little bit uncomfortable around Dally, and Ponyboy who was upset that I was also crashing his cousin's date.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Make Damn Sure

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders...i own Jenna and Julie...SodaNDallysgrl410 owns Vanessa...and Dallygally19 owns Lena_**

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

"**Make Damn Sure"**

**_Jenna's POV_**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. The first thought that went to my mind was that Ponyboy must be cooking. He gets clumsy in the kitchen at times.

"Hey Pon, where's Dal?" I yelled from the living room.

"Shower" He replied

I sat up on the couch and stretched, when, awkwardly, someone knocked on the door and no one came in. This is a strange event since nobody knocks and stays outside until someone opens the door around here. Nobody seemed to get the door so I got up myself and opened it to find the least likely person I would ever expect to be here; Julie.

"Oh, why hello Julie, what brings you here?" I asked naively.

"Where's Dallas?" She asked angrily

"Inside taking a shower, w-why?" I stammered

"Fine I'll just wait inside" She said as she walked into Pony's house and sat on the couch.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to do or say. So I ran into the kitchen so I could tell Ponyboy.

"Pony! Julie in living room! What do I do?" I asked nervously that I didn't even realize I wasn't talking good english.

"What?" Ponyboy asked wrinkling his forehead and cocking an eyebrow.

"Dally's old date that I crashed is in the living room, what do I do? I said again but in more sense.

"You let her in?" Ponyboy said as he accidentally dropped a pan he was holding when I told him Dally's old date was in his house.

"She just walked in! What am I suppose to do?" I asked shaking Ponyboy.

"You should confess to Dal that you were crashing his dates." He instructed.

"I don't know about that…"

"Then it's your funeral"

I wrinkled my forehead and crossed my arms. "Fine then, I'll take care of this myself!" I said and walked back into the living room. This time I thought I was going to faint; I found Lena in the living room, chatting with Julie.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked Lena.

"I need to speak to Dallas" She said looking me as if I was insane. _Maybe I had was to noticeable about being worried, 'cause Lena and Julie keep staring at me. _

"What's going on in here?" It was Vanessa. _Oh god now she woke up! This is not turning out like I wanted it too. _

"'Morning Vanessa" I said. I sounded like I was hiding something.

"Where's Dallas? I want to talk to him" Vanessa said sitting down at the dinner table. The three dates I crashed were all in the living room waiting for Dallas to come out of the shower, this isn't looking good.

When I heard the bathroom door squeak open I thought I stopped breathing. I heard Dally's footsteps getting closer to the living room. Everything was going in slow motion, I thought I was going to die.

"Hey" he said but then paused when he saw all the three girls, or as I now call them the 'skank-a-teers' "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"G'morning Dal, why don't you take a seat" I said as I pushed him towards a chair at the dinner table. He sat down and scanned the room again.

"So what's going on?" He repeated.

"I came to ask how you were since you never met up with me, I thought something might have happened to you." Julie said.

"About that…I was going to pick you up when I saw someone in trouble. I needed to help 'said person' beat some people up." Dally said trying to cover up the fact that he ditched his date with Julie to go on another date with some other broad.

"You mean 'said person' is Lena, right Dal?" I said showing him a smirk. Dally eyes widened and he motioned me to shut up.

"Oh I remember that. You **are** talking about me. After you help beat up those nasty Socs, we went on a last minute date." Lena said with a satisfied grin on her face. "But you never called me back"

"That's 'cause I thought you were mad" Dally said scratching his head in confusion.

"You still should've called!" Lena pouted.

"He was with me yesterday, so maybe that's why he couldn't call." Vanessa said with a cocky smile. _Oh god, does she want to start a cat fight in here, or what?_

"What!" Julie and Lena both said in unison.

"Wow, you guys have all been played." I laughed "At least you each got a good date with my bro." I said putting my hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Actually my date ending pretty sucky. No offence Dal, but everywhere we went there would be an intrusion or something would hit us." Lena said wrinkling her forehead in dissatisfaction. My smile on my face faded.

"Yeah when I was with Dal, Jenna kept interrupting us." Vanessa said crossing her arms.

"Same here, Jenna kept cutting into our special moments when I was Dallas." Julie said putting her hands on her hips.

I felt my heart sink when I saw my brother's cold hard eyes staring me down. Luckily Ponyboy walked into the living room.

"So did you tell Dally yet, Jenna?" Ponyboy asked. _Oh great…just when I thought Ponyboy was going to get me out of the water he puts his foot on my head and sinks me back in… _

"Tell me what Jenna?" Dally said glaring at me.

"W-well I sort of been crashing your d-dates." I said walking backwards.

"Wait, you what?" Dally said cuffing his ear with his hand.

" I crashed your date with Julie, Lena, and Vanessa on purpose!" I yelled.

My brother was shocked of what I did, he angrily got up from his chair and slowly walked up to me.

"Would you mind repeating that" Dally said glaring at me with his deep blue eyes, I couldn't even look at him anymore, I was too frightened.

"No" I muttered. Then suddenly he slaps me across the face. He hit me so hard that I fell to the ground.

"Why the fuck have you been messing with my dates!" He yelled grabbing onto my arms.

"Well I…" I began but he cut me off.

"No, shut up!" he paused, "I'm going to make damn sure…" He said but I spat at him in the eye, and he let me go. He dropped me to the floor but I immediately got up and ran for the door. I couldn't see anyone else's faces but I could tell that they were shocked. I started to rub the side of my cheek and when I felt the pain I started to cry. When I looked at my hand there was a spot of blood. _Dallas must have had his skull ring on the hand he slapped me with._

I didn't know where I was going and if I was going to return back to Dallas, but I knew for now I had to escape.

* * *

**_Oh god, what has gotten into Dallas...anyhoo please review!_**


	7. Not Ready To Make Nice

**_Disclaimer:evil laugh:i own the whole universe so that means i own the outsiders too!_**

**_Sabrina: haha yeah okay...you own the outsiders when Felix decides to date a red head... (A/N: inside joke)_**

**_Me: -- anyways i don't own the song "Not Ready To Make Nice" the Dixie Chicks do. And i edited the song a little bit, so the whole lyrics are not part of the real song._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

"**Not Ready To Make Nice"**

**Jenna's POV**

As I walked around the park for the 3rd time I was getting more and more depressed. Dallas went psycho on me, and I thought I was doing the right thing. I do feel bad for messing around with his dates, but every time I try to forget about Dally hitting me, the pain on my cheek grows.

_**Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting**_

I sat down on a swing and began to pump. I remember the three dates I crashed like it was just yesterday. I thought what I did was right. I got hit pretty bad for what I did, but I'll keep getting hit just so that Dally won't leave me.

_**I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying **_

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

Even when I was little I was still stubborn as hell. I remember when I was 8 and Dally was 10, and he was hanging out with his friends from the block.

_-Flashback-_

"_Dally, wait for me!" I yelled when I saw my big brother walk away with his friends. _

"_C'mon Dal, I don't want that pip squeak coming along." One of Dally's friends said. _

"_We're just going to the pool guys. Why don't we just let her come?" Dally said. When I finally caught up with Dally his friends started to spray me with their water guns. I was completely soaked. _

_I grabbed a couple of rocks from the ground and threw it at them. While I threw the rocks, they would spray me with water or hit me with water balloons. _

"_Guys, stop it!" Dally said sternly. _

"_Whatever Dal, just go back home; we'll see you when we get back." Then Dally's friends continued down the block. His friends were still in sight, so I kept throwing anything I saw. Which involved: soda cans, sticks, and a sneaker that was lying on someone's lawn. _

"_Can you stop…" Dally said grabbing my arms so I can stop throwing things. _

_For the following years that I lived on the same block as the kids I would always terrorize their fun. Dally would enjoy seeing them get what they deserved for being mean to me, but then at times Dally would say that, that was enough. _

_-End of Flashback- _

**_I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it_**

I got off the swing and walked over to a big oak tree. I sat under the shade and started to reminisce about what happened early.

_-Flashback- _

"_I crashed your date with Julie, Lena, and Vanessa on purpose!" I yelled. _

_My brother was shocked of what I did; he angrily got up from his chair and slowly walked up to me. _

"_Would you mind repeating that" Dally said glaring at me with his deep blue eyes, I couldn't even look at him anymore, I was too frightened. _

"_No" I muttered. Then suddenly he slaps me across the face. He hit me so hard that I fell to the ground. _

"_Why the fuck have you been messing with my dates!" He yelled grabbing onto my arms. _

"_Well I…" I began but he cut me off. _

"_No, shut up!" he paused, "I'm going to make damn sure…"_

_-End of Flashback- _

I can't believe he would expect me to like someone I never even met in my life. When he starts to date girls I'm going to be stranded alone. And when I told Dally that I crashed his dates, I didn't think he would go far as to hit me, but I was wrong.

_**I made my bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story**_

**_When a brother will teach his sister, _**

_**That she ought to like a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd hurt me  
Saying that I better shut up  
Or my life will be over**_

_**I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should**_

I shook my head vigorously, trying to keep the thought of Dally hating me from my mind. When I stopped moving my head, tears came flowing down my cheeks.

"What happened to you?" I looked up and a boy about my age stood in front of me.

"Nothing…" I said wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Hey, you're Dally's sister, right?"

"Yeah…how do you know?"

"My brother told me" The boy then sat down beside me and brushed the hair out of my face. "You're real pretty, ya know that?"

I smiled and wiped away my tears one more time. When the boy gave me that compliment it reminded me of Dally…once again. I really want to see Dally again and throw away the memory of him hitting me. But even if I do become close to my brother again I'm still going to have a scar from his strike on my cheek. I'm going to wait awhile before I see him again though, because even when I think about my brother I feel hurt.

Finally coming back to reality I asked, "What's your name?"

"Curly Shepard"

**_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_**

**_

* * *

Please R&R_**


	8. Step into the Dark

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Jenna. _**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Step into the Dark**

**Jenna's POV **

Curly seemed like a nice guy. I was too afraid to go back to the Curtis's house, so I asked Curly if I could stay with him for awhile. He wasn't so sure; he said he would need to check up on that with his brother. He brought me to his house where I met his older brother, Tim, and his younger sister, Angela.

"Hey Tim, you think Jenna can stay for awhile?" Curly asked.

"Jenna? Isn't she Dally's sister?" Tim asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah"

"Jenna, why don't you go back to Dally?" Tim asked me.

"We're fighting…I don't want to see him…" I said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Fine, you can stay, but don't mention to anyone that you're here. If Dal finds out that I'm hiding you, he'll beat the living shit out of me." Tim said wagging his finger at me. I nodded my head slowly. Angela tapped my shoulder and motioned me to follow her.

She led me to her room and we started to talk. I told her about the fight with me and my brother. She seemed to have understood, she even told me that she would have done the same thing if one of her brothers smacked her.

She analyzed my face and left her room and then came back with some alcohol. I was a bit jumpy when she put some of the alcohol on a cotton ball, but I knew it was for my own good. She gently rubbed the cotton ball on the scratch. I bit onto a pillow so I wouldn't yell. My eyes watered and my jaws were getting cramped from biting on the pillow. In a few minutes the pain had left, and we began to talk again.

A week has passed since the incident with me and Dally. I've been living with Shepard's, and I've really fit in. They still treat me with respect, but sometimes Angel and Tim treat me like I'm their other sister. They pull pranks on me, they annoy me at times, and they even start arguments with me. Except for Curly though, he acts like a gentleman around me, which sort of freaks me out because Angel said he doesn't usually act that way. I was finally fully happy and was enjoying my life once again.

…

Today was just a normal night at the Shepard's. We were all sitting down in the living room when Tim brought up the subject about my brother.

"Are you ever going to see him again?" Tim asked.

"I don't know..." I responded.

"He's worried about you. I heard he was on the search for you ever since you left. He even asked me if I knew where you were…"

"What'd you say?"

"I said I had no clue"

"Tim, I don't care about Dally anymore. So let's stop talking about him, okay…" I spoke with some annoyance in my voice.

"You should go see him at least…" Curly spoke up.

Everyone stared at Curly with astonishment. My eyes went from bewilderment to anger. I was surprised Curly even suggested me to see Dally!

"He's at Buck's tonight…you should really think about seeing him, Jenn." Curly said and then walked to his room.

After Curly went back to his room everyone stayed shut. I sat on the couch staring at the TV, pondering what Dallas is up to at this moment. After all that has happened, I still missed him. I got up from the couch and told Angel and Tim I'd be back later. I heard Angela say, "Where are you go-" but Tim put his hand on her mouth and let me walk out the door without answering any questions. It seems he knew where I was heading.

I walked to Buck's and entered without knocking. Luckily, I've been to Buck's about three days ago with Angel, so I knew my way around the place.

"Hey little lady, what brings you here all alone?" I heard a beery voice say. I turned around and found Buck behind me.

"Is Dally here?" I asked.

"Yeah upstairs, first door to your right" He slurred. I smiled and then ran up the staircase to get away from Buck. I hated to be near tipsy people, then again who does…

I knocked on the door twice. Nobody answered. I knocked louder, and was answered by a loud and grouchy, "WHAT!"

"Dal, can I come in?" I asked nervously.

"Who is it?" He asked drowsily.

"Me" I spoke louder

"Me who?" He growled. _Jesus Christ, he doesn't remember my voice anymore or what?_

"Your fucking sister!" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Dally opened the door and stared at me for a minute. He was wearing a pair of jeans and had no shirt on.

Just looking at him made me feel happy and depressed at the same time, my eyes were getting watery from just staring at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to him and started to punch his stomach.

"You bastard, how can you hit me!" I yelled while I kept swinging my fists at him. Now the tears that were welling up inside me came trailing down my cheeks. My punches were getting weaker and weaker every time I spoke another word.

"I hate you…I hate you…" I trailed off with my punches becoming more like lightly taps. Then out of no where he swiftly held me firm against him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I broke down in tears. His hand was placed behind my head, and his other hand was placed above my back. _My brother was actually hugging me…it's been years since the last time he held me firm like how he is doing now. _

He let go of me and I stared up at him, while I was still holding onto him. He smiled at me then scrambled up my hair. "I missed you kid"

I sniffled and then laid my head against his stomach "I missed you too bro"

Then I let go of him and he led me inside his room. I sat on the bed with him sitting down next to me. I saw his eyes widened when he saw the scar he left me on my cheek.

"Oh Jenna, your cheek…" He said gently touching the mark that he left me.

"It doesn't hurt anymore though…" I tried my best to not to make himself too depressed.

We spoke for a few minutes. I told him I crashed at Tim's house for the past week. If I hadn't told Dally to calm his jets, he would've went right now to the Shepard's house and beat up Tim right this minute. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dally, two boys named Johnny and Ponyboy are asking for you downstairs." Bucks said through the door.

Dally sighed loudly, "I'll be right back" then he went out of the room. Minutes later Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy all crowded into the small room.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Johnny killed a Soc" Ponyboy answered.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung wide open. "What!"

"Take off the shirt stupid" Dally said, referring to Ponyboy whose shirt was soaking wet.

"It's a bit big on you, but it'll keep you dry." Dally said handing one of Buck's shirts to Ponyboy.

My big brother then gave Johnny a gun and some money. Then Dal sat on the bed and gathered Pony and Johnny together, while I joined in just to eavesdrop.

"Take the 3:15 train to Windrixville. It's a frieght. Soon as you get there get a week's supply of food." Dally said then took a drag out of his weed. "There's a pump in the back, so you won't have to worry about water. I'll be up there as soon as everything's clear. After that, don't do as much as stick your noses out the door, am I clear?" Johnny and Ponyboy nodded. I was a bit shook up myself.

I hugged Johnny and Ponyboy good-bye. "When Dal goes to check up on you guys, I'll come along with him." I said reassuringly.

"We'll talk about that later." Dally whispered to me as he led Johnny and Pony out the door. I waited for Dally to come back up to the room. Eventually when he returned to his room I asked him if I could tag along with him to go see Ponyboy and Johnny.

"I don't know, it could get dangerous…" Dally said trailing off.

"I want to go! Please!" I whinnied.

Before Dally could answer, the door was trying to be forced open, but the door was locked so no one could come in. "Dallas Winston, it's the police, come out with your hands behind you head." A stern voice demanded.

"Jenna, I want you to go to the Curtis house. Wait for me there, alright?" Dally whispered.

"Are you going to be arrested?" I whispered worriedly.

"I might, but don't worry, I'll make it through. Just wait for me at Pony's house." Dally spoke softly and then led me towards the window. "Climb down the tree. Make sure nobody sees you."

I jumped onto a tree's branch and carefully climbed down. I got a splinter on my finger but I didn't bother to get it out until I got down to the ground. I waved to Dally from below and he did the same. Then I ran around the police car- that was parked in front of Buck's place- and ran as fast as I could to the Curtis house.

* * *

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
